


First Meeting

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [286]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Extended Families, First Meetings, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm your Uncle John, Veronica.  It's nice to meet you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 2 September 2016  
> Word Count: 857  
> Prompt: alive  
> Summary: "I'm your Uncle John, Veronica. It's nice to meet you."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: First off, may I just say that I find it fascinating that my muses, particularly Ann, _really_ liked that I was listening to Jefferson Starship while I wrote this one? Who knew it would trigger such verbosity from them? That said, I really like how this worked out. This is pretty much my headcanon about Veronica's parentage and childhood. Whether or not Margot knows is still slightly up for grabs, though the jury's leaning toward her knowing and choosing to see Veronica as Ann's child only.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She calls him just before she heads to the hospital. She's already on maternity leave, so he knows she won't be at work tomorrow. No, he suspects that there is more to it; not that she'll tell him even if he asks. And he _has_ asked, but she continually refuses to answer his questions, so he's just given up. He offers to have Margot come sit with her, so she's not alone, but he's not surprised by her initial refusal. When she calls him from the hospital two hours later and requests Margot's company, he says nothing about it and drives his wife to sit with her. This gives him the opportunity to be there when the baby's born. He needs to know, and it's clear that Ann will continue to refuse to answer him.

"John?"

He blinks and squints at his wife. When the hell did he fall asleep? But she has that look of exhaustion-fueled mania. "Margot? What's wrong? What time is it?"

"It's just after four a.m. Apparently you're still good at falling asleep in these uncomfortable chairs."

"Oh hush," he says with a smirk, trying to ignore the flush to his cheeks. "How's Ann doing?"

"She's exhausted," Margot replies, sitting next to him. "I wouldn't have expected this pregnancy and delivery to be so difficult, given that it's not her first."

"So… She's had the baby then?"

"A beautiful little girl that came out screaming. She made sure that the world heralded her arrival."

John chuckles at that. "She's Ann's daughter, so I'm not really surprised that she wanted to announce her presence to the world. Are they both doing all right?"

Margot nods and rests her head on his shoulder. "They're getting cleaned up and letting Ann have a few minutes to bond with the baby. The nurse said she'd come to get us when Ann's ready for company again."

"Oh, we can always come back tomorrow during visiting hours. I'm sure Ann's exhausted and needs her rest and some time with her daughter."

Margot laughs. "It's a new mother and her infant daughter. Honestly, John, what's gotten into you? You weren't this squeamish when I had the boys."

Part of him wants to tell her the truth of his suspicions, be completely honest with his wife. But he knows that will only cause more issues. And she'd likely side with Ann, as they so often have over the years. "It was different with you and the boys, Margot, and you know it."

"Well, she made me promise that you'd come to see the baby before we leave. I'm not about to break a promise to our good friend, especially not now."

"All right, I get it."

They sit in silence for about twenty more minutes before a nurse steps up to them, clearing her throat softly. Margot smiles at the intrusion, but John feels his pulse speed up. They follow the nurse down to Ann's room, then Margot knocks lightly and opens the door at Ann's muffled reply.

"There are my girls," she says as she walks in, tugging John behind her by the hand. "Is she sleeping yet?"

"No," Ann replies with a smile that lights up her face, despite the exhaustion clearly etched into every feature. "I think she's fighting it. She wants to be involved in everything." And then she looks up at Margot and John, and his heart nearly stops at the joy emanating from her. "Once she got cleaned up and given back to me, she quieted right down and ate like a starving man at an all you can eat buffet."

Margot laughs at that. "The boys were just like that! Trust me, if you keep breastfeeding, you'll need to teach her to be gentle, or she'll chew your nipples off."

"I remember you telling me that." Ann shudders slightly, eyes returning to her daughter. "I hope my little love won't be _quite_ that bad." She kisses the baby's forehead, then looks at John. "Would you like to hold her, John?"

That sensation of his heart stopping in his chest hits him again, but he meets her gaze evenly. "Are you sure you don't want to let her get comfortable with you, Ann?"

"She should get to know her Uncle John, don't you think?"

"I-- I suppose you're right," he replies and moves closer to lift the tiny bundle into his arms. It's been a few years since he held his sons like this, but apparently it's like riding a bike and you never fully forget. Long dark lashes flutter and deep blue eyes somehow land on his face. He knows that a newborn isn't able to track that well yet, but it's still unnerving to look at her. He can see his mother's nose clearly, and possibly her eyes. But she has her mother's cheeks and lips. "Hello there, little one," he says softly with a smile. "Ann, do you have a name for her yet?"

"Veronica. It came to me the second our eyes met."

"I'm your Uncle John, Veronica. It's nice to meet you."

The baby simply coos at him and drools.


End file.
